


The Second Great Seafaring Adventure by pyrodynamo [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Second Great Seafaring Adventure by pyrodynamo read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: In Yuki’s defense, when your sweetheart turned out to be two-thirds alien and one part fish, you’d have no way of knowing that saving the world together meant you kinda got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Great Seafaring Adventure by pyrodynamo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : The Second Great Seafaring Adventure  
 **Author** : pyrodynamo  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tsuritama  
 **Character** : Yuki/Haru  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : In Yuki’s defense, when your sweetheart turned out to be two-thirds alien and one part fish, you’d have no way of knowing that saving the world together meant you kinda got married.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789725)  
**Length** 0:14:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Second%20Great%20Seafaring%20Adventure%20by%20pryodynamo.mp3.zip)


End file.
